Monster Space
|image = 400px |Series = |Genre = Massively Multiplayer Sidescrolling Action Platformer |Platform = PC |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified (CVTrax?) |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:'frame|Assault Rifle #'Assault Rifle:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:'frame|Dual Berettas #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog that s**t. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:'frame|Magnum #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:'frame|Shotgun #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Ballistic Knife:' #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. #'Ginsu:' #'Kitchen Knife:' frame|Tanto #'Knife:' #'Rusty Knife:' #'Shiv:' #'Tanto:' #'Ulu:' Fantastic Weaponry frame|Bow & Arrows #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons frame|Raygun #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. #'Match:' Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #Stun Gun #Tazer #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Bouncy Ball:' #'Computer Virus:' #'Dead Actor Autograph:' #'Diaper:' #'Eyelament Eyestalk:'frame|Gasukclaw #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Gumdrop:' #'Honeydew:' #'Hungry Chameleon:' #'"Limited Edition" Toy:' #'Medusa Head:' #'Old Computer:' #'Paper Football:' #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Sharktopus Tentacle:' #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Shuriken:' #'Skeleton:' #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. #'Sugar:' #'Throttler Arm:' The arm of a Yibimin Throttler, used like a whip. #'Very Bad Game:' #'Whip:' If a trouble comes along, you must whip it! #'Yosei Horn:' Wildlife and Vegetation Lineup Anemolee MS Sprite.gif|Anemolee Armored Janitorfysh MS Sprite.png|Armored Janitorfysh Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip Beezard MS Sprite.png|Beezard Biln MS Sprite.gif|Biln Bumbling Nope MS Sprite.gif|Bumbling Nope Buoybee MS Sprite.gif|Buoybee Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Catbee.gif|Catbee Cloudfish MS Sprite.gif|Cloudfish Cupsnout Thirsty MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Thirsty) Cupsnout Full MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Full) Desert Blurflapper MS Sprite.gif|Desert Blurflapper (Broad-billed hummingbird) Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Dire Urchip Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Feathereye MS Sprite 2.png|Feathereye Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Firefox Floaty Potato MS Sprite.png|Floaty Potato (Unspecified Manatee) Grippia longirostris MS Sprite.gif|''Grippia longirostris'' Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Majestic Sea Flapflap MS Sprite.gif|Majestic Sea Flapflap Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl Pelagipus MS Sprite.png|Pelagipus Pheromworm MS Sprite.png|Pheromworm Pink Lemonade Panda.png|Pink Lemonade Panda Plush Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Plush Red Panda Polish Rooster MS Sprite.gif|Polish Chicken Pond Cat MS Sprite.gif|Pond Cat Psittacosaurus MS Sprite.gif|''Psittacosaurus sinensis'' Purring Creeper MS Sprite.gif|Purring Creeper Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax Quoak MS Sprite.gif|Quoak Razorfly MS Sprite.gif|Razorfly Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Red Panda Red Treerat MS Sprite.png|Red Treerat (Red Squirrel) River Catsnake MS Sprite.gif|River Catsnake (River Otter) Sea Cow MS Sprite.png|Sea Cow (Unspecified Manatee) Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Sekerias MS Sprite.png|Sekerias Snow Cone Panda MS Sprite.png|Snow Cone Panda Specky Blurflapper Male MS Sprite.gif|Specky Blurflapper (♂) (Bee hummingbird) Specky Blurflapper Female MS Sprite.gif|Specky Blurflapper (♀) (Bee hummingbird) Spiky Floof MS Sprite.gif|Spiky Floof Sugar Plum Panda MS Sprite.png|Sugar Plum Panda Therox MS Sprite.png|Therox Urn Koryl MS Sprite.png|Urn Koryl Vuukelp Krebb MS Sprite.png|Vuukelp Krebb Wadewriggler MS Sprite.png|Wadewriggler Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird Yuuth MS Sprite.png|Yuuth NPC Species Lineup Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder Centro MS Sprite.png|Centro Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Dudegrop Shovel MS Sprite.png|Dudegrop Eikiphir Nude Pace.gif|Eikiphir Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb Kelerius MS Sprite.png|Kelerius Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Ophidan MS Sprite.gif|Ophidan Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Xakk MS Sprite.png|Xakk Zolacian MS Sprite.png|Zolacian NPC Character Lineup Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Alice Fike MS Sprite.gif|Alice Fike Angore MS Sprite.gif|Angore the Seeker Antoinne Taurushead MS Sprite.png|Antoinne Taurushead Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Athaza Parali MS Sprite.gif|Athaza Parali Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Blue HYGTB MS Sprite.gif|Blue Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Capitara MS Sprite.png|Capitara Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chathambo MS Sprite.gif|Chathambo Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Durosha MS Sprite.png|Durosha Dursh MS Sprite.png|Dursh Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Gillbot MS Sprite.gif|Gillbot.exe Goorjian MS Sprite.png|Goorjian the Hiccup Hillary the Model MS Sprite.gif|Hillary the Model Iaki Lajud Idle MS Sprite.gif|Iaki Lajud Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite Optik Stare MS Sprite.gif|Optik Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Pragraffon Chomp MS Sprite.gif|Pragraffon Pumpkin Patch MS Sprite.png|Pumpkin Patch Qo MS Sprite.png|Qo Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Retari MS Sprite.png|Retari Serenity Krueger MS Sprite.gif|Serenity Krueger Sparrot Look MS Sprite.gif|Sparrot Spellbound MS Sprte.gif|Spellbound Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc Tashun Talk MS Sprite.gif|Tashun Iskariots MS Sprite.gif|The Iskariots Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Turreteiga Hover MS Sprite.gif|Turreteiga Walli Dzidullidorf MS Sprite.gif|Walli Dzidullidorf Woody Treefern MS Sprite Idle.gif|Woody Treefern Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|Zap Zlash'r MS Sprite.png|Zlash'r Zuni MS Sprite.gif|Zuni Boss Lineup 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 8-Ball Reveal MS Sprite.gif|8-Ball ADAM MS Sprite.png|A.D.A.M Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Arrow MS Sprite.png|Arrow Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Botfly Emerge MS Sprite.gif|Botfly Brothem Karnassus MS Sprite.gif|Brothem Karnassus Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Casimiro Cabral MS Sprite.gif|Casimiro Cabral Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Flight Suit MS Sprite.png|Chamelouge Cruncher MS Sprite.png|Cruncher Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra Dr Ripovovich MS Sprite.png|Dr. Sergei Ripovovich Dr. Tarantula MS Sprite.png|Dr. Tarantula Durosha MS Sprite.png|Durosha Dursh MS Sprite.png|Dursh Elaine von Cooper MS Sprite.gif|Elaine von Cooper Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|Foom Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Hallucigen (Mutate) MS Sprite.png|Hallucigen Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion Killer Bee (Mutate).gif|Killer Bee Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran on Kirin Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway / King Lemmingway Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Mach 9 MS Sprite.png|Mach 9 Morbis MS Sprite.png|Morbis Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball Nigel Howdah MS Sprite.png|Nigel Howdah, M.D. Overripe Gargleberry MS Sprite.png|Overripe Gargleberry Pearl MS Sprite.png|Pearl Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael Psyllopsis MS Sprite.gif|Psyllopsis Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon Sekata MS Sprite.png|Sekata Snapper MS Sprite.gif|Snapper Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc Syder Opox Upper MS Sprite.png|Syder Opox The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Trumpet Dragon MS Sprite.png|Trumpet Dragon Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Virus in Mech MS Sprite.png|Virus the Man-Hater Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Enemy Lineup Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Afanc MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Afanc Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Skeleton Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc Woomera Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Albino Werewolf Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Amurican MS Sprite.gif|Amurican Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium Assassquatch.png|Assassquatch Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell Beach Shrotter MS Sprite.gif|Beach Shrotter Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Blingback Sackbiter MS Sprite.gif|Blingback Sackbiter Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Bloody Wasp MS Sprite.gif|Bloody Wasp Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Brutal Vermilingua MS Sprite.png|Brutal Vermilingua Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Carnoblossom Stage 2 & 3 MS Sprite.png|Carnoblossom Chiclechu Fly MS Sprite.gif|Chiclechu Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Common Mantipede.gif|Common Mantipede Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Compsognathus French MS Sprite.png|''Compsognathus corallestris'' Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner Crawling Vrennum.gif|Crawling Vrennum Crocobear MS Sprite.png|Crocobear Danger Horse MS Sprite.png|Danger Horse (Common Hippopotamus) Dark Starrider MS Sprite.png|Dark Starrider Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|Deinonychus Dementian MS Sprite.png|Dementian Dementian Gunner MS Sprite.gif|Dementian Eradicator Desert Digger MS Sprite.png|Desert Digger Diplod MS Sprite.png|Diplod Amphorian Dire Beezard MS Sprite.png|Dire Beezard Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Elasmobranchisaurus MS Sprite.png|Elasmobranchisaurus Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament Fangamander Adult Male MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♂) Fangamander Adult Female MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♀) Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin Glacier Bear MS Sprite.gif|Glacier Bear Great White MS Sprite.png|Great White Green Snake MS Sprite.png|Green Snake Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Helepolarva MS Sprite.gif|Helepolarva Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl Icikill MS Sprite.png|Icikill Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalaril Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja Jaw MS Sprite.png|Jaw King Bear MS Sprite.png|King Bear Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kunoichi MS Sprite.gif|Kunoichi Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper Loper (Silent Hill) MS Sprite.png|Loper Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswotha Manotaur Archer MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Archer Manotaur Warrior MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Warrior Manotaur Wizard MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Wizard Merrow Hag MS Sprite.png|Merrow Hag Milk Imp MS Sprite.png|Milk Imp Mohm Brutegunner MS Sprite.png|Mohm Brutegunner Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♀ Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♂ Neomwa MS Sprite.gif|Neomwa Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol Polar Bear MS Sprite.png|Polar Bear Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Pushover MS Sprite.png|Pushover Quadrotesson MS Sprite.gif|Quadrotesson Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth Sadderanha MS Sprite.png|Sadderanha Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek Seareaper MS Sprite.gif|Seareaper Seawolf Type A MS Sprite.gif|Seawolf (Type A) Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus Silveranha MS Sprite.png|Silveranha Skeleranha MS Sprite.png|Skeleranha Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton Skewerfish MS Sprite.png|Skewerfish Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Space Fish MS Sprite.png|Space Fish Spoadt MS Sprite.png|Spoadt Squelch MS Sprite.png|Squelch Swarming Nope MS Sprite.gif|Swarming Nope (Hornet) Tentaclape MS Sprite.png|Tentaclape Thumper MS Sprite.gif|Thumper Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Troglodyte Unarmed MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte (Unarmed) Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Spearman Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yosei Sprite.png|Yosei Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games